


Oh...

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, I want to specify I wrote this under duress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shizuku is feeling left out
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku/Tennouji Rina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: anonymous





	Oh...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethanol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/gifts).



Shizuku was used to being left out, she was always the kind to focus on her studies and not care about romance. Although she could not ignore the feelings budding in her heart for her fellow idols, Kasumi and Rina. Rina was a sweet girl, kind and nice and although her expressions fell flat, Shizuku could tell she meant every word she said.

Kasumi was a little shit who infuriated her and she hated all her antics and yet here she was, in love anyway. It was relatively fine up until now, she could always just carry on reading stage plays to distract herself or pet her dog who was outside in the garden at present. However, something had changed that caused things to be a lot more difficult.

Kasumi and Rina had gotten together. Shizuku had no idea how, after all they were both so complicated with their feelings so the fact they managed to express them at all was amazing and also very strange. Shizuku sighed to herself every time she watched them try to act not like a couple.

Blushing and sharing food. It killed Shizuku to watch them like this knowing she could never be a part of it. Oh, how her heart ached. Though Shizuku knew she was being melodramatic, she was an actor, of course she would lament about it.

Things got even more painful when Kasumi and Rina invited Shizuku to a cafe with them. Just to hangout because it has been a while. Shizuku knew she should have made her life easier and not accepted but she did and now she was stuck here. A coffee that was almost finished as she focused solely on drinking it rather than the cute couple that was awkwardly making her third wheel.

“Shizuko.” Kasumi spoke, irritation in her tone. “Here.”

Rina slid her board across the table, written on it was a message and some little doodles.

_ “You seem a little lonely these days? Kasumi thought you might be feeling left out.” _

Shuzuku shook her head. “I’m not feeling left out.” She brushed it off, being dishonest.

Kasumi sighed. “You are so full of shit.”

“Excuse me?” Shizuku shot Kasumi a glare. “Do you always have to do this? Every chance you get you take to annoy me.”

“Well I wouldn’t do it if you didn’t get so fussy about everything-”

Rina interrupted them. “Stop fighting.” She picked her board back up and flicked it onto an emotion page. “Rina-chan board says: sad.” 

“Sorry, Rina-san…”

There was a sharp sigh, Rina grabbed a pink marker from her bag and wrote on the board a message that truly shocked Shizuku.

_ “Kasumi only does it because she likes you secretly”  _

“Rina!” Kasumi yelled, swiping at the board. When she saw how perplexed Rina was at having it taken away from her she gave the board back but made sure to do it slowly to show how much she hated it.

“Wait what...” Shizuku asked, trying to make sense of what was happening.

“Don’t you get it?” 

Shizuku stared for a moment, confused. “No?”

Rina flipped her board to a drawing of a heart and held it over her blushing face. “We both like you.” 

“Oh…”

**Author's Note:**

> Never bet 500 words on pure luck - or else you end up having to write a fic in 20 mins and read it out loud in a voice call 
> 
> Edit: actually you know what I don't want this on my account - anon it is!


End file.
